What's sex?
by NatsuLT
Summary: Natsu is confused. Gray is in denial. Lucy is hiding and the guild is laughing. Rated T for language and suggestive content. 1500 Words.


**Hi guys, this is my contribution to NaLu week, I know I'm late at all, but it's better late than ever. I know I'm a horrible writer, but my head is full ideas so I must post atleast some one them ^^ Hope you enjoy. Review please. If you are a good writter and you love NaLu please contact me, I have some interesting ideas, but i always get upset when I write them becouse I know they could be better :).**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, everybody was having fun. Cana was drinking ale from her barrels, Gray and Elfman were fighting apparently to see who was a 'MAN!', Juvia was dreaming about how Gray-sama is asking her out, pretty much like any normal day in Fairy Tail or was it?

Our favorite blonde celestial mage was sitting at the bar, having her breakfast and chatting to other girls when suddenly her partner Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail burst into the guild yelling "LUCY!". Everyone suddenly looked at Natsu for a moment, it's like it was anything unusual I guess they were just startled for a moment by the noise."Over here!" Lucy yelled out to him while waving her hand in the air. Natsu quickly dashed up to her ignoring Gray's insults trying to provoke him into joining the fight, Elfman yelled "Ignoring is not 'MAN'!". Moments later the pink dragon slayer was standing infront of her partner and then out of nowhere Natsu asked "Hey Luce. What's sex?" Lucy quickly started choking on her food, she couldn't hide her embarrassment as her whole face became flushed. Suddenly the guild went in silence, everyone looked at Natsu confused for a moment, Gajeel smirked to himself "Gee hee, this should be interesting." The moment of peace and quietness was suddenly replaced by the loud laughter of the guild members."Is he for real?" Gray asked himself, he could imagine his best idiot friend being that stupid, but come on… He's probably 18. As Lucy recovered from her shock she immediately tried to switch Natsu's focus from her to someone else. " I t-think Gray c-can tell you more about this t-topic." Lucy channeled all her willpower to keep herself from fainting, she knew he was dense, but not that dense, sure she was in-love with Natsu for quite a lot of time, she even tried to have sex with him after she had drunk all sake in the resort along with other girls, but to her dismay she was unsuccessful. She realized and accepted her feeling for the pink haired dragon slayer a long time ago, but she knew she would never tell him anything mostly because she didn't find a reason to. Lucy knew that the chance of Natsu falling in-love with anyone was practically 0, so she wasn't in a hurry, no one is going to steal her dragon slayer from her. Gray walked up to Natsu with a confused look " Oi idiot, you really don't what sex is?" Natsu shook his head in agreement when the whole guild burst into even louder laughter, Gajeel was the only one who kept his cool watching how the situation with a smirk on his face, Lucy took this as chance to get away, she knew this was never going to leave her at peace, Mira will surely tease Lucy because Natsu asked her instead of anyone else, she placed herself right next to the exit of the guild, but she didn't leave yet, she was curios about Natsu's response as well.

"Well I knew you were dense and all, but you can't be serious about not knowing about what sex is, how did you… never mind" Gray realized that Natsu isn't joking, he remembered Natsu could be a little perverted, but that only happened when other guys invited him and there was Lucy involved.  
"Who're you calling an idiot ice-princess and yes I don't know know that's why I'm asking so just awnser me already dumbass." Natsu was started to get irritated by Gray's insult and the fact that the whole guild was laughing at him didn't help either.  
"Well you do know what love is, right?" Gray was hoping at least this much from Natsu or he was hopeless.  
"Of course I do, who doesn't? Lucy told me about love and all other romantic crap from her novels about a year ago or eight well...never mind." Natsu answered with a straight face.  
The guild started laughing even harder, Gray face-palmed himself and Lucy was getting even angrier by the second, everyone's going to tease her for the rest of her life.  
"You're telling me you didn't know what love is until you were 17!?" Gray was getting mad, this was too much for him to handle."Okay let's ignore that or we'll be stuck on this conversation forever. Damn it fells so awkward to talk about this…"  
"Just tell me already ice-brain" Natsu's mood brightened, he was proud of himself to at least know what love is.  
"Well… when you really love someone or you are 'attracted' to them you have an urge to make that person… happy? I guess. Okay maybe I'm not the best one to explain this to you" Gray gave up. He felt awkward from continuing this talk mostly because the whole guild was listening and he noticed Juvia looking at him with sparkly eyes from a distance.  
"So you're basically telling me my sex is Lucy?" Natsu looked confused as he didn't quite understand what Gray was explaining to him.  
Silence engulfed Fairy Tail once more, everyone was surprised , whispers were heard though out the guild "Is he saying he want to have sex with Lucy?" " I'm not sure he is pretty stupid, he might just said that out loud"  
Lucy ran away from the guild to her apartment , Gajeel noticed her and started laughing, he didn't laugh for long as it got a bit awkward because everyone was still surprised and expressionless .  
"Wait wait, what do you mean your sex?" Gray looked confused.  
Natsu drew a paper from his pocket, it looked like a document of some sort when Natsu started talking.  
"Here." He pointed with his finger. "There's my name, my age, and what does it mean my sex?" Natsu looked confused as to why Gray was so interested.  
Everyone in guild started laughing again this time it could be heard all through out Magnolia. Gray's sweat dropped. " YOU IDIOT! This is a different definition of sex… this is about you gender moron…"  
"So this was just about if I'm a boy or a girl all along? And what do you mean about different definition ? There are more?" Natsu was getting interested in this topic.  
"It's mating you dumbass!" Gajeel couldn't hold it anymore.  
"Oh… why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Natsu was hit with realization "SHIT! LUCY!" With those words he stormed out of the guild, the noise in the guild went down as everyone started whipping tears from their faces.  
"Hey you iron-freak why didn't you tell him in the first place? How was I suppose to know your animal language?" Gray shouted at Gajeel picking a fight.  
"Iron-freak you say? Someone wants to get a beating I see" Gajeel said while cracking his knuckles.  
"Bring it on metal-stick" Gray shouted as they both started brawling.

**-Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment-**

Lucy was getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, she seemed to have calmed herself down.  
"Nothing's better than a hot shower" She mumbled to herself.  
"LUCY!" Natsu yelled while falling on her bed from the window.  
"KYA! Don't you ever use the door!?" Lucy yelled.  
"Listen Luce I'm" Natsu started explaining himself when he was cut off by her.  
"STOP! Natsu before you start explaining yourself just tell me. Do you love me? Not in a nakama or partner way, but in a love-love way as in between two married people." Lucy looked nervous and eager for his response. Natsu understood what she meant his face became flushed with a shade of Erza's hair when he looked away from Lucy to the ceiling when he whistered.  
"I do..."  
Lucy heard him as became relaxed she knew she loved and now she knows he loves her back she slowly unwrapped her tower and threw it on the ground.  
"Why don't we learn what sex is together?"

**-Back at the Guild-**

And hour has passed since Natsu stormed out of the guild, everyone was back to their usual places, Gajeel and Gray have finished fighting, Mira was reading a book on Dragons behavior, she was determined to not get herself fooled like that again when suddenly a loud roar was heard though out Magnolia .  
"What was that!?" The guild yelled in unison. Gajeel started laughing and rolling uncontrollably, Wendy's face became flushed as she covered it in-between her tights. Mira suddenly screamed and fainted . Erza rushed toward her to see is she was okay. "What happened? Is everything okay? What this?" Erza looked at the book quickly scanning it for clues when suddenly she froze. Everyone at the guild started looking at Erza, they saw a dark aura escaping from her, it looked a if darkness was consuming her. She re-equipted to her Black-Wing armor, hew muscles tightened her eyes started glowing like lasers.  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU! I WILL CHOP YOU TO PIECES!" She screamed while flying out of the guild.

**The End.**


End file.
